Crush
by SBoleyn
Summary: Our favourite surgeons are playing a little game named "your first crush at SGH"...Some secrets will be revealed and everyone must spill


Crush

Summary: Our favourite surgeons are playing a little game named "your first crush at SGH"...Some secrets will be revealed and everyone must spill

A\N: this is just a oneshot, sorry for the lack of updates in "Forever And Almost Always" I'm distracted

Sadly I don't own ANYTHING or ANYONE :( just the plot

* * *

Meredith and Derek had a party at their new house, it was 4 o'clock in the morning and the only ones left were Meredith, Derek, Christina, Owen, Teddy, Mark, Lexie, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Reed, Jackson and April...All of them were sitting in the floor chatting, drinking and laughing, but surprisingly none of them was drunk

"Let's play this game it's named 'your first crush at SGH', each of us must tell who was our first crush at the hospital, why we felt that way for her or him and why it didn't work, because let's face it ALL of us had a crush with someone in that hospital that didn't work" said Mark

"I agree" said Meredith

"Me too" said Callie

"Let's do it" said Owen

"so it's a yes?" asked a Mark

"YES!" yelled everyone

"ok then, Yang?" asked Mark

Christina sighed "Shepherd" at this coment EVERYONE laughed "shut up..I felt that way for him because he was strong but it didn't work because that crush stopped the moment I saw him all dreamy and stuff"

"No waaay christina you didn't tell me" said Meredith laughing

"I always knew you loved me Yang" said Derek"laughing

"Enough, enough..Der?" said Mark

"he is going to say Mer" said Callie

"Mmm no..it was Stevens" said Derek

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"yeah well my first say I met her at the entrance and I had this little crush, but it didn't work because 10 min later I saw Meredith and fell in love" said Derek kissing Mer's cheek

"this is soooo odd" said Lexie

"I know" said Arizona laughing

"Karev?" said Mark

"to be honest...,Mer" said Alex, at this coment everyone burst out laughing

"Now I know why you were always behind her" said Christina

"Shut up Yang!..I liked her because she was strong but at the same time very sensitive" he smiled at meredith "but it didn't work because she was in love with Shepherd and I adopted her as my little sis"

"Oh god this akward" said Callie

"Lexie?" said Mark

"Derek, I saw him at Joe's just before my intership and I had a crush, but it was over when I found out he was my sister's boyfriend"

"Ohh I remember that" said Derek

"Torres?" said Mark grinning

"Well...Umm...George, he was soo sweet and nice, but you all now why it didn't work" sighed Callie

"yeah...Adamson?" said Mark

"Alex, because he is all sexy but gentleman at the same time, and it didn't work because he was going trougth a bad time with his wife" said Reed

"good to know" said Alex

"Avery?" asked Mark

"Yang, because she is strong, but it didn't work because she's with Owen" said Jackson

"And it's going to stay like that" said Owen laughing

"I know sir" said Jackson joining his laugh

"Robbins?" said Mark

"Lexie" at this comment everyone gasped "what? she is nice and sweet, but I had feelings for Callie at the time and she was with Mark" everyone burst out laughing at that

"this is hilarius" said Derek between laughs

"ohh yes it is!'' said Lexie laughing

"well..well...Kepner?" said Mark

"Mmm...well...mmm..Chief Shepherd" April answered blushing

"why that doesn't surprise me?" sadi Crhistina

"Yang, let her continue" said Mark

"well I felt that way because he is very charming and he brought me back..but obviusly it wasn't going to work because of Meredith" said April

"Wow this game is...wow" said Teddy

"Hunt?" said Mark

"I must say...Torres, she is very compasionate, but well I had feelings for Christina andTorres is gay"

"Oh god this is just great" said Christina laughing

"Teddy what about you?"

"well..Jackson, I felt like that because he very possitive, but it didn't work because it's just not meant to be" said Teddy

"Shocking" said Owen

"Ohh very" said Jackson

"Well Mer it's only you left" said Mark

"come on! she's going to said Shepherd" said Alex

"Actually no" said Meredith

"What?"asked everyone

"2 years ago, I was going trought a hard time with the whole Derek and Addison thing , so the day the guys went camping without Mark, he and I went to Joe's and he told me that I could start fresh with him" as Meredith said this she was looking right into Mark's eyes "and honestly I felt freedom, I thougth of it like a escape from everything, I felt secure, but..."

"my pager went of before she could answer" said Mark looking away

"And while I waited for him, I went to get more beer and.." said Mer sighing at the end of the sentence

"And in that moment I appeared wanting to start fresh, right?" said Derek putting all the pieces together

"yes, that's why nothing happened between the members of the dirty mistresses club" said Mer, leaving all of the except Mark shocked

"I guess you alredy know who was my crush" said Mark looking at Meredith

"but we're all happy now rigth?" said Mer searching in Mark's eyes for some sort of confirmation

"yes, and Grey?

"yes?" said Meredith

"we would've sucked" grinned Mark

"I know" said Meredith smiling

But despite all the jokes and smiles, both of them can read eachother's mind and they know that they wouldn't have sucked at all, because that 'crush' is still there, but they also know taht they love Derek too much to hurt him like that, and sometimes...just sometimes things are better the way they are, and it could bring several cosequences to change them.

The End


End file.
